Baby
Baby, en español Nena, es una canción interpretada en el episodio Comeback, de la segunda temporada. Es interpretada por Sam Evans, para recuperar a su novia Quinn Fabray. Aunque todos sus compañeros encuentran estúpido cantar la canción ya que la versión original es interpretada por Justin Bierber, cuando Sam comienza a cantar las chicas parecen cambiar de opinión y disfrutan de la música y más tarde los chicos, excepto Finn, se unen a la banda tributo de Sam . En el capítulo se muestra que Sam Evans cantan la canción solo, pero en la versión completa también canta Artie Abrams con un solo. Letra Sam: w you love me, I know you care Just shout whenever, and I'll be there You are my love, you are my heart And we will never, ever, ever be apart Are we an item? Girl, quit playin' "We're just friends," What are you sayin'? Said, "There's another," and looked right in my eyes My first love broke my heart for the first time And I was like baby, baby, baby, oh Like baby, baby, baby, no Like baby, baby, baby, oh I thought you'd always be mine, mine Baby, baby, baby, oh Like baby, baby, baby, no Like baby, baby, baby, oh I thought you'd always be mine, mine For you, I would have done whatever And I just can't believe we're here together And I wanna play it cool, but I'm losin' you I'll buy you anything, I'll buy you any ring And I'm in pieces Baby, fix me And just shake me 'til you wake me from this bad dream I'm goin' down, down, down, down And I just can't believe my first love won't be around And I'm like baby, baby, baby, oh Like baby, baby, baby, no Like baby, baby, baby, oh I thought you'd always be mine, mine Baby, baby, baby, oh Like baby, baby, baby, no Like baby, baby, baby, oh I thought you'd always be mine, mine Artie: When I was 13, I had my first love There was nobody that compared to my baby And nobody came between us who could ever come above She had me going crazy, oh I was starstruck She woke me up daily, don't need no Starbucks She made my heart pound I skip a beat when I see her in the street And at school on the playground, But I really wanna see her on a weekend She know she got me dazin' 'cause she was so amazin' And now my heart is breakin' but I just keep on sayin' Sam: Baby, baby, baby, oh Like baby, baby, baby, no Like baby, baby, baby, oh I thought you'd always be mine, mine Baby, baby, baby, oh Like baby, baby, baby, no Like baby, baby, baby, oh I thought you'd always be mine, mine I'm all gone (Yeah, yeah, yeah) (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Now, I'm all gone (Yeah, yeah, yeah) (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Now, I'm all gone (Yeah, yeah, yeah) (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Now, I'm all gone, gone, gone, gone I'm gone Videos thumb|left|300 px thumb|center|300 px Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Sam Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en la sala de música Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones del episodio Comeback Categoría:Glee: The Music, Volume 5 Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por The Justin Bieber Experience Categoría:Canciones de la segunda temporada